Elmo story part 4
Cheezburgercatz Do not edit Elmo was justifyed for his actions and put in a mental instatute. When Elmo arived he was greeted by a tour guide whos name was Micheal.... at least he looked nice. He had a girly voice during the tour, Mike showed me the bathrooms,cafeteria,lounge,and my room. everything actuly looked nice until Mike showed him the peaple there. Mike opend the door and he saw all the peaple in his dream about going into the Seasme Street building. There was the big yellow bird, the green thing in a trash can, the blue guy,and the person in the bathtub. They all turned and looked at him, and smiled, this freaked Elmo out. Elmo turned around to leave,but Mike shut the door locked it and walked away. The big yellow bird walked toward him put out his hand Elmo flinched. He looked up and the birds hand was in his face and Elmo shook his hand. He said his name is BigBird, the green thing came up to him and said his name is Oscar. then the blue thing came up and said he was CookieMonster, finaly the bath tub guy came up and said he was Ernie. Elmo shook there hands and they actuly seemed normal hmmm.... "you all look so normal, what are you guys doing here?",said Elmo BigBird pulled Elmo to a part of the room the camera couldent see them,"we're framed... were planning to break out.",said BigBird."Framed,break out why?",said Elmo,"becuase the peaple here are taking peaple late at night one by one and there dissapering". "You still didint answer my question...framed?",said Elmo,*sigh*,"somone planted drugs on the set we were working on....". "I see...",said Elmo,"well are you in or are you out", said Oscar ,who looked like he was getting irretated fast."im in",said Elmo,"good, meet us here at 12pm thats when were breaking out",said BigBird,Elmo shook his head. just then the door flew open and four guys came and herded us into are rooms. Elmo decided to go to sleep, Elmo woke up and looked at the clock it was 11:45, Elmo got up and got dressed, he had to unlock his door with a spare nail. Elmo walked down the hallway and stopped infront of the door to the lounging room, Elmo looked around and walked in. when Elmo walked in he went to the corner were the cameras couldent see him. Elmo glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was exactly 12pm,just then the door flew open and the trio arivied. They walked over to Elmo and BigBird handed him a flash light and said,"lets go", we sneaked past the cameras and left the lounge room. we ran/hopped(Oscar) down the hallway for a couple of minutes, then we saw a light down the hallway it was Mike. We hid around the corner,the light of the flashlight started to get closer, as soon as the light hit us we attacked Mike. Oscar pulled out trash from his can and shoved it in his mouth to shut him up. Then BigBird puled out a bannna from his .......*pockets*...........and beat him till he was uncounshes,while Cookie and Ernie were on the look out. I just stood there trying prosces what just happend, we hid his body in an custodian closet. We countiued down the hallway, we stoped in front of the lobbey. BigBird hopped over the front desk and unlocked the doors,then we all ran out into the front lawn. We all ran towards the gate Cookie got there first but we soon relalised it was an electric fence becuase Cookie was shaking violently."what do we do now",said Elmo, BigBird took Cookie and slanted him against the fence, we were about to hop on him but we heard gunshots behind us. Oscar pulled out some of his trash put it in his mouth *deep breath* he started to shoot the garbage from his mouth at the guards, and Ernie pulled out his rubber ducky and it turned into a sword.once they took the guards down more showed up oscar turned around and yelled"save your selves we'll hold them off"."but there's so many youl run out of amo, and Ernie youl die if you try to take them on",said BigBird,"no i wont run out",said oscar,*takes of the lid around his waist*,"AAAHHH!!!!!",bigbird screamed. *elmo throws up*,*Ernie cringes*. We both hopped on Cookie at the same time,surprised we quikly jump over the fence and turn around, we soon relised Cookie was still alive becuase he jumped up screaming in pain................holding his.........*leg*.just then the guards shot through Oscar, Ernie and Cookie. Elmo and BigBird turn and ran to the nearest road Big Bird was ahead of me he ran onto the road *hon honk* just the a 18 wheeler came and ran over BigBird. The truck stopped i ran over, the man in the truck said,"did i hit somthing?",...."ugh.....nope". elmo jumped into the truck and road offf. Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Elmo Category:Elmo like taters Category:For Teh Lulz Category:prison Category:Crazy's Category:Crazy Talkz Category:Mental health Category:Insanity Category:Stories Category:Series Category:pages made by Cheezburgercatz